The Seduction of Justin
by Eros21
Summary: Summary: SLASH! Guy on guy! Don’t read if you don’t like that stuff! Zeke tells Max that he wants to have sex with his brother, Justin, and Max helps him out. He even joins him! Please read and review. My first story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place characters/Disney characters.

I just like the characters. David Henrie, so hot.

The Seduction of Justin

"_Why him_?" Zeke thought. "_Why Justin_?"

Zeke was caught in the conundrum of being attracted to his best friend, Justin Russo. Witnessing Justin becoming sex on legs (the ripped arms, the washboard abs, and the thick 10-inch dick he saw when he walked in the showers in the gym at Tribeca and saw Justin hard as a rock), Zeke could barely control himself around Justin. Every time that he got close to Justin he wanted to caress his beautiful pecs. When Justin hugged him on the rare occasions he got excited, Zeke wanted to grab his ass and massage.

"This can't go on forever," Zeke thought out loud. He realized that he forgot his whereabouts when he heard…

"What can't go on forever?" Max Russo, Justin's little brother, asked.

Zeke was at Justin's place, waiting for him to finish his shift at the Sub Station, the family restaurant just below the loft. Max wasn't working today because it had been slow, so he was in the loft with Zeke and his sexually frustrated outbursts.

"Hello? What can't go on?" Max asked again, a little annoyed from the lack of response.

"I…uh…well…you see…" Zeke stammered.

"Well, what is it?" Max questioned. "You in love with my brother?"

"WHAT?!" Zeke shouted.

"HA! I knew it!" Max yelled in triumph.

"You knew? How?"

"How couldn't I? It was so obvious. You pretty much drool every time he walks by. Staring at his ass like a starving man in front of a buffet. It was too easy to guess. And besides, you proved it just now. And people say I'm stupid," Max replied with a shake of his head.

"Okay, so you found out. But I bet you're not smart enough to help me get him into bed," Zeke teased.

"That, my friend, is where you are wrong. I'll help you fuck my brother. But there's a price."

"A price?"

"You'll find out later. Come on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaleidoscope images and psychedelic colors move us to bathroom  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin is sitting in the bathtub, candles lit as he bathes himself. He's whistling a tune as Max walks in.

"Jeez, Max, I'm bathing. Get out!"

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that Alex was in your room," Max said as he dashed out.

"WHAAAT!!" Justin hollered. He got out of his bath and ran into his room, only to get tackled to his bed and have his hands and feet tied to the posts by Max and Zeke.

"What the hell?" Justin exclaimed. He struggled against his silken bonds.

"Sorry, bro, but Zeke wants to get to know you," Max replied. "In the biblical sense."

"Huh?" Justin said. "Wait. You want-"

"To fuck my brains out on your big dick, man," Zeke cut in. " Thanks, Max, but you can go now."

"Hold on, I'm staying," Max fired back. At Zeke's puzzled look, he replied, "I said that there was a price for helping you, and getting in on this action is the payment."

Zeke thought for a moment and gave him the go ahead. Justin was about to protest just as Max's lips made contact. Justin was so shocked that he stopped struggling. Max kissed his older brother, moving against Justin's motionless lips until Zeke pulled him off so he could do the same. They switched back and forth for 10 minutes until Max said to Zeke,

"We're not getting anywhere. Besides, we're wearing too many clothes. Maybe we need to show Justin how to get involved."

"Sure," Zeke said. They moved to the bottom of the queen-sized bed and started making out. Justin shut his eyes quickly, but re-opened them when he heard his little brother moan. He saw Zeke nibbling Max's ear while they groped one another. They quickly removed each other's clothes and went back to their ministrations. Zeke moved lower to kiss Max's neck. He found Max's pulse and began to suck and nip at the sensitive area.

Max's gasps and moans were slowly turning Justin on. He felt himself becoming hard seeing his little brother's lithe, naked body being ravished by his best friend, who was quite sexy when he was nude, too. Then, they moved away from the bed to show him the next part. Max kissed and licked his way down Zeke's body, giving extra special attention to his nipples. Max sank to his knees and began sucking on Zeke's half hard cock. He went all the way down and back up, keeping up a beautiful sucking going at the same time. A few of those and Zeke was standing at attention, all 8 ½ inches of him. Justin was really getting hard now, just thinking about his little brother's lips around his cock.

Then, Zeke pulled Max up and bent him away from himself. Zeke sank to his knees and started to kiss Max's smooth ass. Max closed his eyes and moaned. Then, Zeke sank his tongue right into Max's tight hole, making him cry out. Justin was at full mast and leaking precum, this was so hot. Max was getting hard and showed that he was the proud owner of beautiful 7-inch penis. He watched his little brother getting pleasured and moaned. Max opened his eyes at the sound and decided to help his big brother out. He moved closer to Justin's hard dick and deep-throated his 10-incher in one go. Justin now moaned as Max sucked his dick like a pro while Zeke continued eating Max's ass.

Zeke got up and saw what was happening. He got on the bed and shoved Max off Justin's dick. Justin was about to object just as Zeke continued where Max ended. Justin really was moaning now and strained against his bonds. Max decided to let Justin go. The minute he did, Justin grabbed Max and crushed his lips to his own. He shoved his tongue forcefully into his little brother's mouth and began a wrestling match with Max's tongue. Zeke stopped sucking as Max pulled away and asked,

"Ready to participate?"

"Fuck yeah," Justin replied. He pushed Max and Zeke down to his cock. They turned him onto his side so Max could suck his cock while Zeke rimmed his hole. Justin was screaming their names as they pleasured and was getting close to cumming, but they stopped right before he climaxed.

Zeke grabbed his lube and lubed up Justin's cock. He lowered himself, facing away from Justin, right onto Justin's waiting cock. He went all the way down, taking all 10 inches.

"Yeah, Zeke, take that cock like a champ," Justin said. Max didn't want to be left out, so he lubed up Zeke and sat down on his dick. Max moaned at this intrusion, but wanted to get fucked. Zeke started off by fucking himself and Max until Justin decided to join in the fun. They moved in tandem and got a nice rhythm going. Zeke screamed for Justin to go faster while Max moaned for Zeke to fuck him harder. They all came, screaming for one another.

Then, Zeke whispered into Max's ear and they both grinned evilly at Justin.

"Now, it's your turn, Justin," they said in unison. Justin, though a little reluctant, smiled and shivered in anticipation. Zeke got behind Justin and slowly entered his best friend. Justin groaned at this intrusion, but didn't want to stop. Max lubed up, got in front of Justin, and shoved himself into his older brother quickly, ripping a scream from Justin's lips.

"It's okay, bro," Max cooed. "This is going to feel real good, real soon."

Zeke and Max began to fuck Justin slowly. Eventually, the grunts of pains turned into moans, then screams, of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck me good, you guys. Fucking breed my ass," Justin begged.

They really began giving it to him then and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't handle it anymore and came all over himself and Max. Max and Zeke came inside of Justin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Funky colors and naked guys on screen  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spent, they laid on Justin's bed, laying against each other until a thought made Justin pop up.

"Shit! Everyone probably heard us! Fuck!"

"Don't worry, Justin," Zeke replied. "Your parents are out on a dinner date and Alex is out with Dean."

"Oh. You thought this out, huh."

"Hey, when you want to seduce someone, you have to be thorough."

"Well, maybe the Russos could get thorough with you, Zeke," Justin said.

"I think we could arrange that," Zeke said. And their escapades went on until morning.


End file.
